Life Changes
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: Cammie moves to a new town, leaving friends and a boyfriend behind. She finds it incredibly difficult to let go of her old life. Will her new friends help her move on? No spies. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I emptied out the last of the bags.

"How you doing, Squirt?" My aunt asked hesitantly.

I faked a smile. "Really good. I love the house." It was true. The house was not so much of a house and much more of a mansion. I had six bedrooms besides mine just on my floor. I had my own floor. My aunt had the lower level and I had the top. I had a door from my room and one of my living rooms onto a patio that led to the pool and hot tub in the backyard. I also had stairs down to the side yard. It was basically my own house. My room was huge and I also had a walk in closet filled with designer everything, thanks to my mom and my aunt. I had a wall dedicated to shoes. I still wasn't happy, though, and Abby knew why.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're not okay," she commented.

I snorted. "Then why ask?"

She laughed. "I guess I deserved that. You can talk to me, you know."

"I know. I'm going for a run," I replied.

She smiled. "Okay. Just don't get lost. There's not as many signs here in Virginia as there are in New York." I nodded. "I'll set up some of your stuff up here while you run."

"Thanks," I said as she walked out of my room. I walked into my closet and to one of the drawers. I grabbed a pair of black Nike shorts with a mint green stripe down the side, a matching mint sports bra, my iPod, and some green tennis shoes. My blonde wavy hair was put in a ponytail and I ran out to the road.

I just sprinted. I didn't care that I was tired. I slowed to a jog after twenty minutes of sprinting. I was in cross country at my old school so I was in good shape. I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I didn't care. I focused on the loud music blaring in my ears. I ran and ran and suddenly I lost my footing and fell to the ground. Or at least I was about to. I felt arms around me and looked up into gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey, slow down. You just almost tripped over a giant rock. You might want to watch where you're going," a very cute boy with dark, perfectly messy, brown hair said.

I nodded. "Thanks for catching me." I turned to run but he caught me.

"All I get is a thanks? No name, no story, nothing?" He asked with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

"Well, you're clearly new in town considering I've never seen you before and no one new ever is in Roseville. So, who are you?" He replied.

I replied, "Cammie Morgan."

"Zach Goode. I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other," he said with a wink. "Perhaps on a date?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to say no. I have a boyfriend."

"You've been here a day and you have a boyfriend? Wow. You move fast," he commented.

I laughed. "Just because I moved doesn't mean I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"New York," I answered.

He snorted. "Long distance. Good luck."

"Someone's judgmental," I commented.

"Whatever. Have a nice run," he replied, jogging off.

"Nice to meet you, too, jackass," I mumbled.

He shouted back. "Thanks. Lovely meeting you." I rolled my eyes and ran home. I ran to my room and changed to a tank top and shorts. I had a video chat on my computer so I opened it.

I grinned. "Hey, Josh! Hey, DeeDee!" Josh was my boyfriend back in New York City and DeeDee was one of my closest friends and Josh's best friend.

"Cammie! It's great seeing you! How's the new house?" DeeDee asked.

I smiled. "Way bigger than a New York apartment."

She laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Josh just told me he was going to call so I decided I would crash the party for a little. Bye, Cam!"

"Bye, DeeDee!" I exclaimed. She waved one last time and headed out of Josh's families apartment.

"I miss you already," Josh complained.

I laughed. "I know. I miss you, too. At least you're coming to visit soon and then I'll visit next month."

"I know. I'm dedicated to making this work. I'm not letting any other boy steal my woman," Josh commented.

I giggled. "Well, you'll love the house when you visit. It'll still be warm and we can go in the pool and the hot tub."

"Anywhere that includes you and a swim suit is good for me," he replied and I laughed.

"You're such a pig."

"Have you heard from your mom yet?" Josh questioned seriously.

Tears stung my eyes but I blinked them away and shook my head. "She's still busy traveling for work. 'Our lifestyle doesn't pay for itself, you know." I just rolled my eyes to hide the pain.

Josh shook his head. "Cam, we've been together for two years. I know when you're lying to me and you are right now. It's okay to be hurting. I just wish I could comfort you."

I smiled. "Me, too."

I heard my aunt shout, "Cammie, I need help with something!"

"Sorry, Josh. I'll call back later. My aunt needs me," I replied.

"Okay. Bye. I love you," he said.

I grinned. "I love you, too." I blew a kiss and he laughed as I turned off the computer. I missed him already and all my friends and the noise of New York. I ran out to the living room. "What can I help with?"

"Just setting out your stuff how you like it. School starts tomorrow by the way!" She said joyfully.

I groaned. "You don't need to remind me." I grabbed out some books and set them on a nearby book shelf. Abby had furnished my upstairs modern yet girly, knowing I would miss my New York apartment. I really appreciated it.

"So, was that a boy you were talking to?" Abby teased.

I laughed. "Yep. My boyfriend, Josh, remember?" She grabbed my phone and rolled her eyes at the fact that a picture of Josh and I were my screensaver.

"He is cute, but are you sure you want to be tied down? Long distance is hard. New town full of cute boys. Take advantage of it!" She exclaimed. I blushed when she commented about new cute boys. "What's his name?"

"Whose name?" I questioned nonchalantly as I set down a lamp.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. What cute boy did you meet?"

"Josh," I replied.

Abby shook her head. "No. The new one." I mumbled and she grinned and said, "Who?"

"Zach Goode," I whispered.

She laughed. "Nice choice. I've seen him in the paper for his great football playing skills and he was cute."

"But I have Josh," I replied.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Hundreds of miles away. Come on, Squirt! Live a little! You don't need to get married at sixteen!"

"I'm not! But why get rid of a great guy for no reason? I love Josh and he loves me. I'm not throwing that away to have flings with random cute boys," I said.

"Okay. How about you don't tell Zach about Josh?" Abby asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I already did."

"Then tell Zach you broke up with Josh."

"And when Josh comes to town in a few weeks I do what? Say 'Hey, New York boyfriend. Meet Roseville boyfriend.' Besides, that's cheating. And I. Love. Josh," I told her.

She stared at me. "We both know what this is, Cam. If you had moved to New Jersey or Pennsylvania, you and Josh would have broke up. But instead, you moved almost 300 miles away. The only reason to revisit that New York life is Josh. You miss New York and now you have an excuse to go back and you'll have someone waiting for you. That all you want from this."

"Stop trying to be my therapist. I'm going to unpack stuff in my room now. Feel free to go downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow morning before school," I replied with a glare. She raised her hands in surrender and walked downstairs. I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands. Why was I just so awful to my aunt, who I love and is so sweet she is willing to take care of me? I'm a horrible person. I just walked to my closet and spent the afternoon picking the perfect first day of school outfit to impress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and showered. I left my hair in it's natural waves and put on a black lace tank top, hot pink jean shorts, and sandals where the strap was a black ribbon in a bow. I walked downstairs to our main kitchen. I smelled waffles and grinned but instantly felt worse.

"Good morning, Squirt! You look so good!" Abby said cheerfully, even though I was horrible to her.

I smiled as she put waffles on my plate. "Thanks for the waffles and I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"No. You were right. I overstepped and you're dealing with a lot right now," she said.

"Thanks, Aunt Abby," I replied, standing up and hugging her.

She just laughed. "There's a surprise out in the garage." I squealed and ran out, her on my heels. I screamed when I saw what was waiting for me. A gorgeous red Ferrari with a big bow on it and a note. 'It's just getting there now. Sorry about the wait. Hope you're excited to have your baby back. Love, Mom.

"My car!" I hugged it. I've missed you so much!"

"You're more excited to see the car than you were me," Abby said, mock-offended. We both laughed. "Now get in the car, you weirdo, and get to class." I grinned and hopped in my car. "Have a good first day!" I sped off to Roseville High and pulled into the parking lot. As I got out of the car, people stopped and stared at me. Clearly, new kids were not the usual here. I walked to the office to get my schedule. As I walked out, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

I heard a chuckle. "Of course I bumped into you." I looked up and saw I ran right into Zach. "You really need to watch where you're going."

"Not you again. I'm sorry. It's my first day and it's hectic," I replied angrily. Zach grinned and stole my schedule, ignoring my sounds of protest.

"This is great! We have all the same classes!" Zach said cheerfully, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'll lead you to our first class, study hall." I woefully agreed. I might not want to be around him, but I could use a guide, maybe even a friend. I followed him, with people continually staring at me. "So, what's it like to be the new girl who is constantly stared at?"

"Oh, it's a blast," I replied sarcastically. He laughed. We walked in the class and I walked to the front while Zach took his seat.

"You're the new girl? Cameron, right?" The teacher asked. I nodded. "You can take a seat next to Ms. Baxter." He said louder, "Ms. Baxter?" A beautiful girl with cappuccino colored skin and dark hair who looked like an Egyptian goddess looked up. "This is our new student. She'll be sitting next to you." I walked over to the seat behind Zach and next to the girl I just met.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex. And you are?"

"Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie," I replied with a smile.

"I don't have any homework and I assume you don't either, so let's just talk. Where are you from?" Bex asked.

I answered, "New York City."

"That's so cool! The shopping must be incredible."

I laughed. "It really is. I already miss it."

"We have some malls in town. It's not the same but it could help. We could go shopping today after school. You clearly have a good fashion sense and it'd be nice to hang out with someone else," she told me.

I grinned. "That sounds great." I was glad I already made a friend in Bex.

"So, now the real question, what boy did you leave back home?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. "My boyfriend's name is Josh. We're still together."

"That's really cool!" Bex said. "How long have you been dating?"

"Two years," I answered.

"Wow. That's impressive," she said, smiling. I laughed and nodded.

Zach turned. "You know, that date invitation is always open with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Zach, I have a boyfriend that I've already told you about. Let it go."

"Fine. We'll call it hanging out with friends. Tonight, after you go shopping. It'll be me, you, Bex, and my friend, Grant," Zach said. The Greek god-like boy next to him turned and waved to me and Bex. Bex had a slight blush. That seemed unusual for her so I knew she liked Grant. "Does that work for you two?"

"Yeah. That works," Bex replied. I nodded. Zach and Grant turned around and I wrote her a note but kept making small talk with her so the guys wouldn't realize.

_*Cammie _ ** *Bex**

_You so like Grant!_

**Maybe.**

_No. Not maybe. You do!_

**Yeah, says Ms. I have a boyfriend yet I flirt with and go on dates with the gorgeous Zachary Goode.**

_It's not a date and I do have a boyfriend who I am crazy in love with._

**And that's why you're going on a date tonight with Zach.**

_No. I'm hanging out with friends tonight which I would've have said no to except I wanted you to hang out with Grant._

**Aw. That's so sweet!**

I laughed and Bex did, too. I folded up the note and put it in my backpack as the boys turned to us, wondering why we were laughing.

I ignored them and said, "So, who should I meet and ignore around here?"

Bex laughed. "The number one question. Well, since I think we can say we are now friends, you can meet my two best friends, Macey and Liz. You'll love them. Everyone does. Macey can be kind of a bitch but she is also loyal and can be really sweet. It doesn't hurt that she has a killer fashion sense. Liz is the sweetest girl ever. She'll help you with anything you need and she's really smart and can help with homework. But, just so you know, avoid Tina Walters at all costs. She seems sweet, but she is the school's gossip so anything you say will be around the entire school in less than an hour. She'll probably harass you for your life story."

"Good to know," I replied.

The boys were still turned around listening to us and Grant said, "Bex is right." Bex grinned. "The second I walked in class today, Tina asked me about you because I'm friends with Zach and he was talking to you. Don't tell her anything you don't want everyone to know. Oh, and I saw your car this morning. It's amazing."

I laughed. "Thanks." I heard my phone ding quietly. The teacher didn't hear it but I did and so did Bex, Zach, and Grant. I smiled as I read my texts. One said:

_Hey, C! Hope you have a great first day! And don't worry. A new outfit from New York is on it's way right now! You must call me soon! I miss my best friend!_

Love, DeeDee.

I opened my next text.

_I hope you have a great day! I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends soon. My plane ticket is officially booked for next weekend! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Josh._

"Who was it?" Bex asked.

I smiled. "My best friend and my boyfriend both texted me." I showed her the text and she smiled.

"That's so cute! He sounds sweet. I'm meeting him next weekend, just so you know," Bex said. I laughed and nodded. The boys took my phone quick and read it. They laughed at the text.

"Nerd," Zach scoffed.

I glared. "If being nice to your girlfriend makes you a nerd, I guess I'm happy dating nerds." Bex took my phone and started typing something to Josh. I looked over and laughed while I read it over her shoulder

_Hey, Josh! I'm Cammie's new best friend, Bex. You seem very nice and I'm excited to meet you next week. Don't worry. I'll make sure she has friends._

_Bex (Oh, and Cammie says hi and she loves you, too. Blah, blah, blah.)_

I smiled. "Thanks for at least letting him know I read it."

"No problem," Bex replied with a grin. The bell rang and I stood up with the rest of the class. "What do you have next?"

"She has Chem with me," Zach answered with a smirk. Zach grinned and I reluctantly followed Zach out of the room, listening to Grant and Bex walk out slowly behind us, talking. I was happy for Bex.

"So, is this class boring?'' I asked.

He nodded. "Definitely. But I'm not." I rolled my eyes. As we got to the class, the teacher made me be lab partners with Zach, which just increased his grin.

The day went by quickly until lunch. I continually texted Josh all day throughout classes. I know it's bad, but I missed him. I had met Zach's friends, Jonas and Nick, and Bex's friend, Liz, who was dating Jonas.

I walked to lunch with Liz. I got a salad because I wasn't very hungry. Liz led me over to the table she sat at with Bex, Jonas, and Macey. As I sat down, Bex and a model-like girl walked over. Bex sat next to me and the other girl sat on the other side of Bex.

She smiled at me. "You must be Cammie. I'm Macey."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Bex, you were right. Her outfit is adorable and Liz and I are going shopping with you today," Macey informed me. I laughed.

"And then we're all hanging out as friends," Zach commented sitting down. Jonas took a seat next to Liz, Grant sat in between Zach and Jonas, and Nick sat by Macey.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"How about someone's house?" Grant offered.

"But whose?" Bex questioned. They all peeked at me from the corners of their eyes.

I sighed. "Fine. I know you all want to see my house. You can come over at we go shopping." They all grinned. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me so I turned and looked.

"Cammie, right?" A boy asked. He was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular. I nodded. "I know you have a boyfriend, but I thought I would give you a personal invitation to my party this Friday. I'm Jason."

"I'll consider going," I replied.

"It's going to be a great party," he told me.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll see you there."

He grinned. "Bye, Cammie."

"Bye, Jason," I said.

"Are you going to go?" Macey asked.

I shrugged. "Are all of you?" They nodded. "Then I'll go." We talked and as I finished my lunch, I walked with Macey to dump my tray.

"You're Cammie?" A girl asked. I turned and nodded. "I'm Tina. And you're from New York?" Again, I nodded. "I also heard you went to the Gallagher Academy, you were head cheerleader, and you now live with your aunt because your family left."

I glared. "Two for three. Good job."

"Which one are you denying?" Tina asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The last one." I then noticed the whole cafeteria was staring at us. "Now I'm going to leave. Thanks for ruining my lunch." I walked to my table, everyone's eyes on me, grabbed my bag, and stormed out. I walked to my locker and threw random stuff in it.

"Cam," I heard a voice say. I didn't even look. "Gallagher Girl." I turned and raised an eyebrow. "What? You went to Gallagher and you're a girl," Zach said.

"What do you want, Zach?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm just checking to see if you're okay. You seem pretty shook up," Zach replied.

I faked a smile. "Thanks, but I'm okay."

"Are you really?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I appreciate the concern, though." I offered a soft smile and walked to my next class.

The rest of the day consisted of stares and whispers. I had my last class with Macey, Liz, and Bex. We walked to our cars and I followed as they drove to the mall. We pulled up to a large mall and we walked inside.

"So, I say we get new outfits for the party. Dresses for me and Cammie and skirts for Liz and Bex," Macey told us. We ran around the mall gettingcute outfits for the party. It was exhausting.

At 5:30, we finally found cute outfits for each of us, plus a lot more clothes. Macey called Nick and the guys said they were on their way to my house. The girls followed me as I drove home. As I pulled into the garage, all the girls parked on the street and gaped at the house. I stepped out of my car.

"Ready to go inside?" I asked. They nodded. I led them to the side stairs as the boys pulled up, the same expression on their faces as were on the girls. They all followed me up the stairs.

"Why are we going up here?" Liz asked.

I shrugged. "The top floor is my floor of the house."

"Just yours?" Macey asked, her voice filled with envy. I laughed and nodded. We walked into my main living room that was still littered with boxes.

"Sorry about the mess. I just started unpacking yesterday," I commented as they all sat down on couches. I put my shopping bags next to my bedroom door. "Is everyone hungry? I could order some pizza." The guys all agreed quickly while the girls and I laughed.

"So, what was your school like in New York?" Nick asked.

I smiled. "Fantastic. Any interest you could possibly have, they had a class for."

"That sounds great. And the shopping!" Macey sighed. We all laughed at her reaction.

"It's good to shop in New York, but sometimes it gets a little too much. I might have overspent on my last shopping trip there. Do you want to see?" I asked. The girls nodded and followed me to my closet. Macey screamed and ran her hands through all of the clothes.

"So many flawless outfits! Is this whole section dedicated to Rachel Morgan's new collection? How did you even get it? It's not out for another few months! This dress is just gorgeous!" Macey exclaimed. She ran to the living room and picked up my dropped bag from earlier. "Wear this dress instead of the one we bought to day. No one else will have it and it looks like it was made for you! It doesn't even have tags in it! Is this the original? How did you get this?" We were all sitting in the living room again and they stared at me waiting for an answer.

I sighed and mumbled, "My mom is sort of Rachel Morgan and she did make it for me." The girls' jaws dropped.

"Are you kidding? That's so cool! That's how you have her whole collection and it's so awesome that she makes dresses specifically for you!" Macey squealed.

I mumbled to myself, "Yeah. So cool." No one heard me, except Zach. I saw him stare at me with a questioning look in his eye.

"So, you and your mom moved to Roseville? That's so cool," Bex said.

I coughed nervously and shook my head. "No, um, my mom didn't move out here."

"Oh, so you moved with your dad?" Grant asked.

I shook my head again. "No. My dad is, uh, dead." They all looked down at the floor, uncomfortable. "Tina was right today. My mom shipped me off here because she got sick of taking care of me. She told me I was holding her back from her true potential but we could still hang out on holidays. My mom told me we could hang out. My aunt lives on the bottom floor. She cares about me, but it's not the same." They all looked uncomfortable. "Sorry for freaking out like that. You don't have to be uncomfortable. I'm used to it."

"That's awful, Cammie. I think I speak for everyone when I say you shouldn't have to go through that," Jonas said and everyone nodded.

I smiled. "Now let's have some fun! Maybe watch a movie?" They all grinned and nodded. Dinner showed up and we ate, watching movies until ten when everyone went home. I already have friends in this down and I was really happy about it.

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story. Please review and follow. I'd really appreciate any feedback you have. Read the first two chapters of my other story, too, and tell me if you think I should continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week went by quickly. Zach and I had actually become really good friends. We had hung out a few times and he'd talked to Josh via webcam. Zach was really understanding and helpful with my home life. His dad had left him and his mom so he knew what it was like because his mom had to work to pay for everything they needed.

I had made some friends at school besides my new friends, but I sat by my new best friends everyday at lunch. I had talked to Josh every night and, all in all, life was good. No unwanted interference from my mother, no harassment from Tina, and a lot of fun. Macey and the girls were following me to my house to get ready for the party.

"Okay. I already know exactly what I'm doing to your hair," Macey shouted as she walked up to my room. I heard Bex open the fridge and get some food. I loved how comfortable they always were in my house. Macey ran in and plugged in a curling iron while taking out her makeup bag. She did a simple smokey eye and light pink lip gloss. I put on my one shoulder, reddish-purple, sparkly dress with cutouts in the back and some simple black heels. My golden blonde hair was loosely curled. I looked stunning.

"You look so good, Cam!" Liz complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks. You do, too!" It was true. We all looked really good.

"Yes. We all look good. Now let's not waste it talking about it. Let's go show everyone at this party!" Bex cheered. We laughed and I grabbed a black leather jacket and threw it over my dress as Bex and I ran to my car and Liz and Macey ran to Macey's car. We jumped in and drove to Jason's.

We pulled up and music was blaring. As we walked in, I saw people dancing everywhere with red cups in there hands. I walked over to the drinks table with the girls on my heels. I grabbed a cup full of alcohol. I took a sip and felt an arm around me.

"Cammie!" Grant cheered, slurring his words.

I laughed. "You are so drunk!"

"Am not," he protested but almost tripped so it was a little less convincing.

"Whatever, Grant," I replied, giggling.

Zach chuckled behind me. "Yeah, he's drunk, but it's pretty entertaining." I smiled and nodded. I saw Grant attempting to flirt with Bex and it was hilarious. Nick and Macey were talking and I knew they liked each other so that was good. Liz and Jonas were being all coupley and it was adorable. I took another sip as Jason walked towards me.

"I'm glad you're here," Jason told me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks. I thought it might be fun."

"And it clearly is," Jason replied with a smirk, motioning to the party.

I shrugged. "It's okay."  
"You could throw one better?" Jason asked.

I smiled. "I lived in New York. I've seen all the best parties."

"I guess. Mine is still pretty great, though," he commented arrogantly.

I just laughed and nodded. "It is. Now go have fun. I'll talk to other people." He smiled and nodded and walked away.

"Come on. Let's have fun," Zach said, leading me on the dance floor. We started dancing and we had a few drinks and then walked outside.

"Thanks for making tonight so fun," I said, slightly slurring my words.

He grinned. "No problem. Things have been more fun since you've moved here."

I smiled. "Thank you! You've made this whole move easier."

"I'm glad," Zach replied. "Have you talked to your mom?"

I shook my head. "She hasn't even called. The only contact since a month ago was the not she left on my car. She didn't even drive me to the airport! I needed her and she wasn't there." When I was drunk, I tended to open up more. I could tell Zach was drunk to and he would listen to anything I said.

"Cam, you're the strongest person I know! You don't need her! You're kind and smart and helpful and beautiful," Zach murmured, leaning closer. I closed my eyes and felt Zach's lips on mine. It started slow, but soon morphed into an intense makeout session. We were on the porch making out for about ten minutes when my phone rang. I jumped away from Zach as if I was shocked.

"I have to, um, I have to go," I said, running inside. Macey saw me across the room and must have noticed my frantic expression because she ran over to me. Macey was the designated driver so she grabbed my keys out of my hand and led me to my car. I looked at the phone and saw the name on caller ID. Josh. I sighed, not knowing how to talk to him anymore. Macey gave me a worried glance and answered the phone. "Hey."

**Hi! Sorry it's so short. I wrote it quick so I could update sooner. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Hi, Cammie! I was just calling to see how you were," Josh asked.

I replied, "I'm good. I'm at a party so I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure! Have fun!" Josh told me and I hung up. I groaned. He was such a good boyfriend and here I was, making out with random guys.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong," Macey demanded.

I mumbled, "I made out with Zach." Macey pulled the car over instantly, text Bex and Liz to meet at my house, and continued driving. "No response?"

"Sorry. I'm waiting for the girls." In five minutes, we were all in my living room, me sitting on the couch with the girls pacing around me. "How did this happen?"

"We were talking and he was comforting me a and we were drunk and then we kissed. My phone call from Josh is what stopped it," I answered.

"What about Josh?" Liz asked.

"Should I tell him?" I asked.

"Yes," Liz said as Macey said, "No."

They glared at each other and Macey said, "Why wreck a two year relationship over one little mistake? You still love Josh and he still loves you. Why cause him pain?"

"But a relationship is based on trust. You know you'll feel guilty any time you talk to Josh without him knowing. And maybe this is a sign long distance doesn't work," Liz argued.

Macey nodded. "That's what Josh will say when really she was vulnerable. It could've happened in New York. Besides, he won't let her see Zach anymore and that's one of the closest friends she's made since she's moved out here."

Bex looked at me. "Talk to Zach about all of this before you make a decision. He needs to know what's going on, too. I called the guys. Zach is on his way. You will talk about this with no kissing." I nodded as the door open and in trudged the guys. "Everyone but Zach and Cammie into the kitchen."

Zach say down next to me. "Gallagher Girl, about the kiss-"

"It never happened. That's what we're going with. I don't want to lose you as a friend over something so stupid. I won't tell Josh and we're not going to worry about it," I told him.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and from this moment on it's never to be spoken of," I informed him. He nodded and called our friends back in. They all looked ready to speak so I cut them off with, "Never to be spoken of." Macey grinned at Liz who rolled her eyes at Macey's childish behavior.

"Now let's go to bed and forget about all of this," Liz said. We nodded.

The next morning, I woke up to a phone call. I was dreading it being Josh, but when I saw the name, I knew it was worse.

"Good morning, Cameron, darling," I heard my mother's voice say.  
I replied in my sweet voice, "Hello, mother. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Well, I heard Joshua would be in Roseville with you next week and I thought I'd let you know I'll be returning as well. I figured I should stop in for a visit as well to help you adjust. Have you made some new friends?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Up to our status?" she questioned.

I already felt myself returning to my spoiled self when I answered, "Mother, you sent me to a tiny Virginian town. Do you expect me to find anyone?" We both laughed.

"I guess you're right. It's a good thing you and Joshua are making things work. He is truly the perfect young man for you. That's why I waited for him to visit. I needed someone to talk to while you and Abby were busy," Mom commented.

I laughed. "I understand. I do have one friend you'll like a lot. She's the senator's daughter and she is a huge fan of your clothing. She practically fainted looking at my closet. She also wanted me to tell you how much she loved your new collection."

"That's fantastic! I love good feedback. But when do I ever get bad feedback?" She laughed. "I must be going, but we have something to discuss when I arrive. Good bye, darling. Keep making things work with Joshua." She hung up and instantly I dreaded two things. The first being whatever my mother had to tell me and the second being my conversation with Josh. I felt bad cheating on him, but I knew it wasn't worth throwing away our relationship.

I called Josh, hoping to get it over with. "Hey, Josh."

"Hi, Cam! So I heard your mom called," he told me.

I laughed. "How?"

"She of course told my mom so now I'm joining her on her jet," Josh commented. "How the party?"

"Fun," I answered nervously.  
"That's good," Josh said. "I just called to make sure you had something to do on a Friday night."

I smiled. "Thanks. I should go." I heard a clatter in my kitchen. "Especially because people are wrecking my kitchen. Bye! Love you, Josh."

"Love you, too, Cammie," Josh said, hanging up. I walked to the kitchen to see Grant with stuff on top of him.

"I wanted waffles," Grant mumbled as I laughed and started making him some food and he walked out.

Zach walked in the room looking exhausted. "What was that awful sound?"

"Grant wanted waffles," I mumbled. Zach nodded and sat down. I already felt the awkwardness between us and I hated it. I cooked while Zach just watched me. I stopped and turned to him. "Stop."

"Stop what?" he asked.

I groaned. "Being so awkward and uncomfortable. We're friends. We don't need to act like this."

"We're acting the same way. You're just nervous I think it's awkward so it's awkward," Zach replied.

"Well, just stop being awkward," I replied He laughed. "When Josh and my mom are in town next weekend, we can't be uncomfortable. They'll sense it and pounce."

He laughed then stopped. "Wait, your mom is visiting?"

"Yeah. It'll be interesting for you all to meet her," I commented.

"I'm excited," Zach replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are. You'll regret that in a week." Zach and I laughed and I knew things were back to normal. "Waffles are done!" And with that the room was filled with hungry teens.

"Did I hear you say Rachel Morgan was going to be here next weekend?" Macey questioned excitedly. I laughed and nodded and she squealed. "This is so great! Maybe she'll show me some designs! I absolutely adore her!"

"You adore her designs. You haven't met the woman yet," a voice mumbled that I soon noticed was my aunt Abby. "She's my sister and I love her, but I know how rude she will be to all of you except sweet Joshua." Abby rolled her eyes. "She called and just rambled on about 'how lucky her darling Cameron was to get such a lovely young man like Joshua.'"

I laughed. "Sounds like Mother. She adores Josh."

"What makes him so great that she likes him so much?" Liz questioned.  
I answered, "His father owns a chain of retail stores that of course carry Rachel Morgan's latest anything. Josh and I actually met at one of his dad's store openings."

"That does seem to fit perfectly together," Bex commented and I shrugged.  
"I love him and that's all that matters. My mom is just obsessive," I commented.

Abby took a bite of a waffle and nodded. "I think she loves Josh more than you do." We all started laughing. "I just hope you kids don't expect a sweet lady who will be kind. She'll make snide, rude remarks about your clothes and family and life. Just be prepared." My friends looked nervous but nodded.

"And you all can avoid her. I won't hold it against you. I'll probably congratulate you for dodging a bullet," I said.

Macey said, "I don't care. I'm meeting her and I'm excited."

"Go ahead," I replied. "Just hope she doesn't bully you." We all laughed and ate our breakfast. I knew next weekend would be difficult but also really fun because I had my new friends at my side


	5. AN

**I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to be putting up a new chapter tomorrow, but first I just wanted to ask your opinions on where you wanted this to go. I have ideas, but I want to hear yours as well. Sorry again for making this an AN. Please forgive me and review with what you want to happen.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now, I know none of you care about my week. Seriously, don't worry I know. You all are just excited for my mom and Josh's visit. I'm right, right? You don't need to hear about how in class we learned about World War 2 all week in social studies. You want to know the gossip. So, I'll just jump right in.

As mentioned earlier, I had a long week of nothing super interesting. We learned and there wasn't much drama. The only thing to tell you is that I think Zach is still uncomfortable around me. I guess I'll start with after school Friday.

I was dressed up today at school because after school I had to go to the airport to get my mom and Josh. I wore a white lace long sleeve shirt tucked into a black lace skirt. I had a cute necklace and black heels and my hair was curled. I knew my mom would be crabby if it looked like I lowered my clothing standards.

I closed my locker when I heard Grant say, "Hey. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it quick? You know I have to go to the airport," I replied.

Grant nodded. "I know. It'll be quick. It's just... How would I ask out Bex?"

I laughed at how nervous he was. "You walk up and say, 'Hey, Bex. Do you want to go on a date with me?'"

"She'll hurt me," Grant protested.

I smiled. "Probably, but she likes you, too. Just ask her out."

"Are you sure?" Grant asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Just ask nicely. It'll be fine. Now, good luck. Text me how it goes. Remember, dinner at my house at six-thirty."

"I know, I know. Wish me luck," he said.

I sighed. "Wish me luck. I'm the one going to deal with my mother."

Grant laughed. "True. Good luck."

I laughed. "Thanks." I ran out to my car and drove to my house. My mom insisted upon a limo being there so a limo was waiting at my house. I got inand the driver brought us to the airport. I was practically shaking from nerves and excitement. Excitement for Josh and nerves for my mother.

After the limo came to a stop, the driver opened my door. Many people looked my way, expecting someone famous. I walked to the terminal for my mom's private jet. I waited for about five minutes when I saw people carry the my mother and Josh's bags out. I saw Josh exit the plane with his cute, dopey smile. I squealed and ran and hugged Josh. He grinned and kissed me.

"I missed you so much!" I said. Seeing him again made me realize just how much I missed him.

Josh grinned. "I missed you, too. New York isn't the same."

"Aw, young love," mom said. She walked over and gave me a quick hug and the second she pulled away, Josh wrapped his arm around me again.

"Let's head to the house, okay?" I nodded, leading Josh, my mom, and the people carrying their suitcases to the limo. We got there and the driver opened the door, letting us in. "So, we're having dinner with your friends tonight?"

I nodded. I felt uncomfortable having my mom meet my friends, but she insisted. I knew what she expected in my friends. She wanted a crew of boys like Josh and girls like me. She wasn't really a fan of me personally because I disappointed her sometimes with my actions, but she liked my looks, because they resembled her own, and my status, because it was because of her that I had one. She liked Josh because dressing lazily for him was designer jeans and a designer button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"I'm excited to meet them. Zach seemed pretty cool," Josh said.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Zach? You're friends with a boy who you introduced to your boyfriend?"

"Of course. Zach is one of my guy friends and since he's single, I knew I had to introduce him to Josh so Josh knew he had nothing to worry about," I answered, giving Josh a quick peck on the lips. "He's the only guy for me." Josh smiled at me so sweetly that I just wanted to kiss him again.

Mom sighed. "I just don't know if surrounding yourself with single boys is the way to do things. I do enjoy your outfit, though."

"Of course you do, Mother. You designed it," I replied, holding back the roll of my eyes.

She smiled. "I know. And it's lovely." I sighed. My mother was so condescending and I couldn't stand it. Josh just smiled at me and pulled me closer. I was really thankful to have him here so I could talk to him instead of my mother.

"How was Italy, Mother?" I questioned to change the subject.

She answered, "Oh, it's lovely as always. So, Josh, how is school going?"

"Good. I've toured Harvard and Yale so far. As you know, my mom went to Harvard and my dad went to Yale, so they've both pushed me to go to their alma mater," Josh replied.

Mom nodded. "Which are you thinking?"

"Well, I plan to follow in my father's footsteps so I think Yale would be the place for me. And not only is it my father's school, I know Cammie will be there," Josh said with a smile. I smiled back.

Mom grinned. "You two make such a darling couple. I hope you make it work forever. You just fit so well together."

"Thank you," Josh and I said together and then laughed. It felt like I was back in New York. Riding in a limo, mom discussing how Josh and I should get married so I'd be set for life, and her completely ignoring me.

"And how are your parents? I haven't talked to them since I left for Italy," Mom told Josh.

He answered, "Good. They miss there weekly dinners with you, though."

"Oh, it's like we're already family. I can't wait for you and Cammie to be married," Mom said. You think this would freak me and Josh out, but it didn't. We'd been together for a couple years and since day one, we knew we would be getting married. It was what was best for our futures and our parents approved. Besides, we loved each other. We really were the perfect Upper East Side couple. "Your mother really has a beautiful ring." Josh nodded. His mom's ring would be the ring he proposed with. The limo pulled up to my house and we got out.

"Nice house," Josh commented. I smiled.

"Mom, you should go through the front door. Abby will be there. Josh and I will go upstairs," I said.

Mom nodded. "Okay. Remember we have dinner in an hour." I nodded and grabbed Josh's hand, leading him to my part of the house.

"This is a really great house. Bigger than your apartment," Josh said.

I smiled. "A little, but I miss the city." We sat down on the couch. "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. I'm just glad in two years we'll graduate and be together at Yale. And we have all summer and Christmas and spring break. We'll make it work," Josh told me. I grinned and kissed him. We were able to talk all the time. We never got to kiss any more, though. I'm pretty sure that's all we'd be doing until dinner. We sat kissing and occasionally telling a funny story. I missed how much fun we had together. As we were kissing, the door flew open.

"Hey, Cam! Thanks for the advice. It totally worked! Bex and I are going out tomorrow night," Grant said happily. He then noticed me and Josh. We'd stopped kissing but it was obvious that's what we were doing. "Well, this is awkward. Hi. I'm Grant and I really hope you're Josh." Josh and Grant laughed while I rolled my eyes at Grant.

"You're the biggest idiot," I told Grant.

He chuckled. "Sorry. You've been home for, like, only an hour. I didn't expect to walk in on a makeout session. We have dinner in less than half an hour."

"Well, I'm going to go fix my makeup for my mother's sake. You two can talk," I said, walking to my bathroom. I combed through my hair and re-did my makeup, the whole time listening to Josh and Grant talk with the occasional laugh. I heard the door open again and walked out to see who it was. I saw the rest of my friends flooding in the room. They all said hi. "Everyone, this is Josh. Josh, this is Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Nick, and Jonas." I motioned to each of them as I had said there name.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Cammie has told me so much about you," Josh said politely.

I laughed. "Josh, you can tone down the manners for now. My mom's not listening."

He laughed. "Sorry." He turned to my friends. "Once you start talking to Rachel Morgan, it's hard to turn off the manners."

"Is she that bad?" Nick asked.

Josh grinned. "Worse." We all laughed.

"Cameron, darling, please bring Joshua and your little friends down here. Dinner is starting," My mother called.

I sighed and mumbled, "Let's not keep the crazy lady waiting." We all laughed and walked down to the dinner table. "Mother, this is Rebecca, Macey, Elizabeth, Zachary, Nicholas, Jonas, and Grant." They all gave me strange looks, confused as to why I introduced them by their real names, but I shook my head.

"It's lovely to meet all of Cameron's new friends. I'm glad she's found people here in Virginia," Mother said.

Macey smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too, Ms. Morgan. I absolutely adore your designs. You have to be one of the best designers out there right now."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate that," Mother said. "Now, tell me about your lives. I want to know you." Everyone talked for about an hour, talking about their activities, classes, and relationships. When everyone finished their food, Mom said, "I'll go get the dessert. Zachary, why don't you join me?" He nodded uncomfortably. I continued my conversation with my friends when I noticed my mom and Zach had been gone for five minutes. Zach and my mom walked out, each holding a tray with food. My mom looked smug and Zach looked pale. No one else noticed. They set the trays down.

"Well, I should be going," Zach said. Everyone started complaining, but he shook his head to silence us. "I have a lot to do tomorrow. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you out," I offered standing up.

My mother, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Zachary knows his way out." I nodded and watched as he left wondering what could have possibly happened in that kitchen.

Zach's POV

I got in the car and slammed the door shut. Cam wasn't lying when she said her mother was crazy. She had asked me to go with her to the kitchen and I agreed so I wouldn't make a bad impression. We walked in and she instantly sat down.

"Zachary, I know you like my daughter," she told me.

I stared, shocked. "What?" I did have a slight crush on Cammie but I was very aware of the fact that she had a boyfriend and I had no plans to wreck her happiness.

"Oh, don't lie. I see how you look at her. It's fine to have a crush, but she's taken by a boy of her status. You're sweet and cute. You'll win some football championships and marry a sweet girl and open a little store in your cute little town and live an average life. Cammie will be going to Yale after she finishes high school then marrying Josh. He'll take over his father's company and Cammie will stay at home with their children running charity foundations. You don't fit in her life. Try as you might to get her, she belongs with a boy like Josh. Do you understand?" Her mom asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, I want you to stay away from Cameron. She doesn't need any temptations. Her and Josh are already dealing with long distance. They don't need to deal with another boy," she commented.

I glared. "You're the one who moved her away from Josh."

She glared back. "I didn't ask for your parenting advice. Now, I better not learn of you befriending or kissing my daughter. I'll send her somewhere else if I have to. Now, you're going to carry this tray out there and then drive your car home and out of my daughter's life." I nodded and followed her directions.

How could I stay away from Cammie? I felt like I was falling in love with her. But I couldn't make her move again. And I can't explain why I'm ignoring her. She's going to hate me. The only thing to do is sleep. I got to my house, walked in the door, and went to sleep, dreaming of Cammie.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach's POV

You know when you're a kid and your mom tells you you can't have a cookie and then all you want is a cookie? That's what Cammie was to me now. A cookie that I couldn't have. I always knew she had Josh, but I knew I could swoop in when she needed help, like that night at the party. As drunk as Cammie thinks I was, all I had to drink that night was water. I was getting closer, but I knew her mother would wreck any future I had if I even tried speaking to Cammie, especially while she was in town.

My phone had been lighting up all morning from call and text messages from Cammie. Most asked if I was okay and what her mother had said and the others asked if I wanted to hang out with her and Josh and our friends. I just kept clicking ignore, feeling worse and worse about myself as the day went on. I despised her mother for doing this.

I understood Josh was good for her future, but I could be, too. And it was clear that, despite the long distance, her mother expected Cammie and Josh to stay together through high school, go to the same college, and them get married.

My phone rang again. I finally gave up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Zach! You've been ignoring my calls all morning! How are you?" Cammie asked.

I fake yawned. "Tired. I just woke up. I feel really sick, too, so you should probably stop calling. I need my rest."

"You're right, you're right. Sorry for bothering you. I was just worried my mother said something to you last night to make me ignore you." She did.

I replied, "No. Of course not. And, Gallagher Girl, when am I wrong?"

She laughed. "You're so full of yourself."

I chuckled. "I should be going. I hope you and Josh have fun doing whatever you're doing." I hung up and sighed. Why was life so difficult?

Cammie's POV

I sighed as Zach hung up the phone. Something was clearly wrong. I couldn't tell what it was. I just hoped my mother didn't do something to him.  
The girls had stayed over night and were sitting with my mom by the breakfast table. I walked back in the room after my phone call to see my mom on the phone with my friends grinning expectantly.

Mom grinned as she said in the phone. "Yes. Thank you. I appreciate you taking time out of your day for this." She hung up her phone and turned to us. "Well, next week, you have Thursday, Friday, and then Monday off so you can come visit New York." The girls grinned. "Cameron, you should calls DeeDee and the girls. I'm sure they'll be so excited to hear you'll be back next week."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

Mom answered, "Well, the girls and I were talking about New York and my new line. My manager had seen our family pictures and wants you to come model some of my new clothes. I think your new friends would be perfect for my other models. I'm flying you all out to our New York apartment next week for the shoot. I was on the phone with your principal and he's cancelled school. I'll also fly Jonas, Nick, and Grant out so they can meet your old friends."

"What about Zach?" I questioned.

Mom took a sip of her coffee and asked, "What about him?"

"Won't he be joining us?" I questioned.

"I just don't know what he'd do. You're all in relationships. What would he do?" Mother asked.

I answered, "Well, DeeDee's still single. They won't be a good long term couple, but DeeDee's my best friend. I don't want her feeling like a third wheel."

Mother smiled. "You're such a kind friend. I suppose Zachary can join us."

"I'll text him," I said.

"No, no. Give me his number and I'll call," mother said. I knew she was up to something, but I also know she would get the number. I sent her the number and she walked away to call him. As she talked on the phone, my friends and I continued talking.

"This is so exciting!" Bex exclaimed. I laughed. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

I shrugged. "A few times. Nothing big. I still remember my first shoot, though. It was so fun."

"I can't believe we got chosen to model for one of the greatest designers in the world! That's such a huge honor," Macey said. "We do really cover all the bases as a group of friends, though. We have the gorgeous all-American blonde." She motioned to me. "The lovably sweet nerd who can pull off anything business or sweet." She motioned to Liz. "The hot sporty girl who can wear sporty outfits or party dresses." She motioned to Bex. "And, me, the party girl with the long legs." I had to agree with Macey. Any style of clothing you needed modeled, we had someone for it.

"I just can't wait to see New York! And Cammie's apartment because, honestly, we know you miss your old life, Cam, but we don't know what it looks like. We do know it's glamorous and I'm excited to experience it," Liz said. We all laughed. "You should text your friends. Maybe they'll do something special."  
I nodded and looked at my phone. I sent to DeeDee:

_Hey, D! Big news! I'll be in NYC next week Thursday-Monday! We definitely need to get together! Miss you so much!  
Love, C_

Seconds after I sent it, I received a reply:

_Yay! I'm so excited! I've missed you so much. Expect a huge welcome back party! I can't believe you're coming back! Yay! Yay, yay, yay!  
Love, D_

I laughed as I read her text. My friends gave me questioning looks and I showed them the text. They burst into giggles.

"So, how does DeeDee fit into this web of people? You all have parents with such cool jobs. You have to tell us each time we meet someone new how they fit in," Macey said.

I replied, "Well, DeeDee's dad is a movie director. Her mother is a big shot lawyer in the city for big businesses. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom in New York instead of California with her dad. She visits there a lot, though. When I told her I was moving, she joked about how she now had to fit a third destination into her list of travel destinations. You guys will really like her. She's sweet and generous, not something you find in the Upper East Side very often. There will be some girls there you won't like very much, but you'll get used to them because they're fun."

Bex said, "Okay. Now, here's the important question."

I laughed, knowing it wasn't actually going to be important. "What?"

"Can we raid your closet now for some designer outfits to bring?" Bex asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Let's go." We all sprinted up the stairs to see a grumpy Josh woken up by our loudness, but when he saw what we were doing, he laughed. We continued our run to the closet and the girls started looking at countless outfits.

Zach's POV

My phone rang again.

I sighed and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "What now, Cammie? I already told you to stop calling."

I heard a chuckle. "I'm not Cammie, but I appreciate that you took my advice to heart." I was filled with hatred as I heard her mother's voice through the phone.

"What do you want now and how did you get my number?" I practically growled out at her.

She laughed a laugh that was nothing like Cammie's. Cammie's was warm and joyful, while hers was humorless and cold. "Well, next week, you have school off Thursday, Friday, and Monday because I need the four girls in NYC for a modeling shoot. I offered to fly Nick, Jonas, and Grant out there, but Cammie, being the loyal person she is, insisted you come. Her excuse is for you to be her best friend's date on all of the groups endeavors. I expect you to be a proper gentleman with her friend, DeeDee. Plus, see this as an opportunity to see the life Cammie has that you just aren't a part of."

"You're just so nice, aren't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Haha. Now, you can talk to Cammie, but no flirting. And remember, you'll be Deedee's date. Cammie will give you the other details about the trip later. Have a nice day," she said and hung up.

"You, too," I mumbled to no one. Even when her mom was being rude, she added little polite things to pretend to be nice. I really hated that woman. I didn't even know if I wanted to go on this trip. Why would I want to be in a place with the girl I like and can't have, her boyfriend, her awful mother, and her snooty friends?

I already knew the answer, though. Cammie would be there. Anywhere Cammie was, I wanted to be. I could barely admit it to myself, but I knew I was falling in love with Cammie, despite the craziness that surrounded us.

There was a new way for me to win Cammie's heart. Her mother said I would be playing the role of her friend, DeeDee's, date. If I was on a date with DeeDee, surely that would make Cammie a little jealous. Cammie might have been drunk, but there was a noticeable spark when we kissed, and try as she might, Cammie couldn't deny it. That's why she had been so uncomfortable around me. She knew she had slight feelings for me but she had to kill them. Maybe if I flirted with DeeDee a lot and even kissed her in front of Cammie, Cammie would realize she wanted me. Not the best plan, but it was something and it would have to work.

Josh's POV

I'm going to start out by saying I love Cammie. I really do, but I could sense her slipping away. She had a very obvious, to me anyway, crush on Zach. I knew I had to end her relationship with Zach as quick as possible. I know. It was bad of me. I shouldn't have told Ms. Morgan. I even liked Zach. I just didn't like the fact that him and my girlfriend, or future wife, were getting so cozy.

It was important to me and my family for me to marry Cammie. It would guarantee her mother's designs going to my father first. It would keep our high social status. And I love Cammie. She's sweet, beautiful, funny, and intelligent. She's anything any guy could ever want. And that's why I needed to keep her away from Zach.

Ms. Morgan did plan to fly Cammie and her friends out, but not for another few weeks, but I knew I needed to spend as much time with Cammie as possible to keep her focused on me and not Zach. Plus, when Zach saw how things went in New York, he wouldn't want Cammie. Not because she was mean, but because life is a lot different there and me and my friends would not make it easy for him to waltz around trying to take Cammie.

I heard Cammie and her new friends playing in her closet. I actually did like all of her new friends. Despite their non-existent social status, they were pleasant to be around. They were just good people. I'm glad Cammie has found new friends, because it would suck to be all alone.

Cammie walked out of her closet to get her phone and I said, "Hey, Cammie. I was wondering if we could go out tonight. Just us. A nice romantic dinner and then hang out here."

"That sounds great. Does six work?" Cammie asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I already found a nice restraunt. I'll tell you how to dress when we get closer to the time. Go have fun with your friends. I'll go talk to your aunt."

She kissed my cheek. "You're so nice. Only you would let me hang out with my friends on your short visit. You're such a great guy and I'm so lucky to have you."

"Well, you deserve the best of everything," I replied with a grin and a quick kiss. I smiled and walked downstairs to find her mom staring at me from the kitchen, sipping her coffee and calling me over.

"Is everything set?" Her mother asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm just not sure if this is a good idea..."

"Of course it is. It's the best way to keep her. Do you want that poor little football star with your girlfriend?" Her mother questioned.

"Well, no, but-" I began but she cut me off.

She glared. "No buts. It's the best way. Good luck." I sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen tonight. I loved Cammie and didn't want to push her away or make her uncomfortable. If her mother's plan backfired, I could lose Cammie for good. Tonight, she wanted me and Cammie to do _it_.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Josh's POV  
After my argument with her mother, I was going to go talk to Cammie. I was considering calling dinner off, but instead I'd just kiss her goodnight after dinner and go to sleep. Nothing more. I had no intention of hurting Cammie or pressuring her. I would take her on a romantic dinner date and make her remember how great we her. I walked in her closet and saw her friends were all trying things on in the fitting rooms she had.

Cammie smiled at me. "Hey, Josh! What's up? Did you decide where we're going?"

"I did. Wear a dress," I said with a smile.

"Good to know," she said with a grin and then she kissed my cheek. Her phone beeped and she read it and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "I'm just texting Zach. He said something funny about last night. Did my mother tell you he's coming with us next weekend to New York?"  
I faked a smile. "No, it must have slipped her mind."

"I got permission to bring him because I think Zach and DeeDee would have fun hanging out. Since we're all in couples except those two, it made sense," Cammie rambled.

"Hey, whose jacket is this?" I asked as I picked up a clearly male jacket from a chair in her bedroom. What guy was in her bedroom?

She shrugged. "It was cold one night at a football game so Zach gave me his jacket while he played. Football's so fun to watch." I knew I was losing Cammie. I was witnessing her falling for Zach. My mind was made up.

"That's good. I should go. I have to make sure the reservation is good.

Tonight's going to be very special," I said. Cammie grinned and I instantly felt worse. I loved her and I knew this was the one way to keep her. I walked back downstairs to her mom while she talked to her friends.

"So, I have the reservation all set and I'll set some candles out in her room. And you talked to your mother about New York?" Ms. Morgan asked.

I nodded. "The ring is all ready."

"Good. A proposal seems like the perfect way to keep her," her mom said.

I replied, "Yes. She'll be ecstatic about the wedding and forget all about him."

"I'm glad. I'll have someone watch Cameron and Zachary. This should end well for you," she said.

I smiled. "Good. I should get ready." I had about an hour until dinner and I put on a nice suit and a tie. I walked upstairs when it was time to leave to where Cammie and her friends were getting her ready for our date. I knocked on Cammie's door. "You ready to go, Cam?"

She walked out in a gorgeous dress and smiled. "Yes. How do I look?"

I kissed her cheek. "Stunning as always. I feel bad for any other girls in the restaurant. All the boys there will be too busy looking at you to pay any attention to their dates."

Cammie laughed her beautiful, melodic laugh and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go! I haven't really gone anywhere in Roseville except a diner and the high school." I smiled and we walked out to her car. The only time she let anyone drive it besides herself was when I took her out on a date. I opened her door and she smiled before getting in. I closed the door and went to my side. I started driving and we sat in silence. We got to the restaurant, sat down, and ordered our food. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," I lied.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Josh, I've known you forever. We might have only started started dating two years ago, but we've been friends for as long as I can remember. I know when something is wrong with you and something is definitely wrong."

I sighed. "Promise not to get mad?"

"I promise," she said with a sweet smile.

I smiled back softly. "I'm just nervous. Cam, I know you don't see it, but you're absolutely beautiful, inside and out. People want to be you. You're fantastic in every way and I'm so lucky that you're mine. Being with you is the happiest I've ever been, but now you're hours away from me. Boys will hit on you and I won't be there. I know we have breaks, but there is a lot of time in between. I'll become a distant memory. You'll be at some party making out with some random guy because he said you were cute and you haven't kissed anyone in so long." I saw a flicker of something in her eyes. Guilt, maybe? "I just am nervous about this."

Cammie smiled. "Josh, I love you. You might be far away, but that won't change how I feel. And, besides, even if I liked a boy in this town, which won't happen because I love you too much, do you think my mother would hesitate to crush them? My mom likes you more than me and no boy will ever meet her standards except you. Besides, you're cute. I think I'll keep you around." We laughed and she kissed my cheek. Leave it to Cammie to make the bad situation we were in hilarious. "And if anyone should be worried, it's me. You're surrounded by girls of high status who all are beautiful and have liked you. Now that I'm gone, they'll all be throwing themselves at you and eventually you'll get sick of saying no. You're the guy everyone likes and I love you for it, but I don't love that everyone else does, too."

Cammie looked genuinely concerned so I comforted her. "Don't worry about them. None of them will ever compare even slightly to you. You're the girl for me. Always have been, always will be." I grinned at her and she smiled back a dazzling smile that made boys everywhere melt. Our waiter brought our food out and I noticed him check out Cammie and attempt to flirt with her. He was saying some cheesy pick-up line so I coughed and interrupted, saying, "Would you please get me some water." He nodded and walked away, looking upset. Cammie laughed and I motioned to him. "See. I'll be in New York and our waiter could be all over you."

She laughed. "I think I'll pass. And you'll be the one with model thin girls who do nothing but hit on you."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we love and trust each other so much," I replied.

She nodded. "True and thank you for tonight. I'm trying to get to know the girls so I'm glad they're around, but I'm really happy to have alone time with you. Especially in such a beautiful restaurant. There's candles and beautiful flowers. I just really appreciate all the effort you put into making this a romantic night."  
"I told you it would be special, didn't I?" I teased.

Cammie laughed. "You're so arrogant."

"Am I now?" I questioned. She just rolled her eyes. We ate and I paid the check. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yep. Let's get back home."

The whole ride back, all I could do was question if this was the right decision. On the one hand, I really wanted to, but on the other, I didn't want to pressure her. That would put a strain in our relationship right before I left for the week. But if I didn't, what did I offer her that she couldn't get with other guys? Sure, she could sleep around, but I would always be her first, and that's something special. Besides, I know Cammie. She makes decisions and sticks to them. If she did that with me, she wouldn't break it off any time soon. At the same time, all the thought she put into decisions made it hard to sway her. If she already decided not to, I would look like the bad guy. We got to the house and we walked in and sat down.

"Tonight was really fun. I'm glad you opened up to me like that. I feel a lot closer to you," she said before leaning in and kissing me. We were making out and I made my decision.

I pulled away. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Cammie nodded hesitantly as I dragged her behind me and locked the door.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your thoughts on it so far and what you'd like to see as it continues. I appreciate it!**


End file.
